


Snow and a lot of it

by miraculove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculove/pseuds/miraculove
Summary: It snows in paris ladybug and cat dont excist marinettes heat is out





	Snow and a lot of it

Marinette was walking to school it was so cold out right now it was below zero and her heat in her house was out so no heat to stay in if she decided to stay home so school it was she was a block away when a limo came up to her 

Adriens pov  
I was on my way to school when I looked out my window it looked cold I was in a heated limo and two jackets and I was still cold poor whoever had to walk in this then I saw a girl "she looks frozen, wait" Adrien said to Gorilla. Gorila stoped the veical Adrien got out of the veical I was right it was Marinette and she looked frozen I grabed her hand she had no gloves her hand was frezzing I pulled her in to my limo she just stared at me instead of saying anything I waved my hand in front of her face she blinked a few times then she spoke "hey Adrien" "hey to you to Marinette why do you have such a thin jacket and no gloves" i said try to heat up her hands by rubing them then I noticed she was wareing snekers, not boots "mari are you kidding me" he said looking up at her face "you know you could catch amonia or frost bite" then she giggled this cute little giggle i could listen to it all day wait where did that come from never mind why are you laughin I said rubbing the back of my neck like I always do when im nervius she bit her lip then said it you sound like my mom she said trying to hold back a giggle then Adrein herd a phone goes off I looked at gorila gorila picked up the phone then handed it to adrien I saw the caller ID, my dad, what dose he want I was still rubing marinettes hands so I put it on speaker yes dad did you see the news no why I said you dont have school it is aficially a snow day oh I turned on the news and saw are schools name okay I guess ill be home actually no you won't your bank has money go see a movie, huh his dad never said that 


End file.
